


何以解忧

by Chiaki_Sabrina



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Sabrina/pseuds/Chiaki_Sabrina
Summary: 姜不卡/不卡姜无差梦百合64强后勿上升真人！脑补与ooc都是我的锅。





	何以解忧

**Author's Note:**

> 姜不卡/不卡姜无差  
> 梦百合64强后  
> 勿上升真人！脑补与ooc都是我的锅。

——何以解忧？唯你而已。

 

“请问，你知道姜东润九段/东润哥在哪儿吗？”

同样的问题已经出口很多遍，得到的一律是摇头和茫然。今天的朴廷桓九段没能在复盘结束后成功捕捉姜东润九段的身影，这着实是件令人烦躁的奇事。

赛前一起买的星巴克已经只剩下杯底，却没有人来问他味道怎么样。东张西望之下，从前百试不爽的“在浩荡人群中一眼认出东润哥”的技能竟然也莫名失灵，去问过和东润哥对局的罗玄八段，也只是收到“不如直接到门口等”的建议而已。朴廷桓在会场内眼巴巴地转了两大圈，引来中日韩及欧洲棋手各路围观，一直等到人都快散尽了，才嘟着嘴不抱希望地往门口一步步地挪。

今天这盘棋他自认赢得不错，转换与做活的结果都还令人满意。原本是满心欢喜准备着和东润哥分享的，却得知东润哥输了棋的消息。

于是就更想找到他，殷殷切切，急不可待，找不到就仿佛整个世界损失了光彩。两个人谁输谁赢不过只有四种排列组合，比棋盘上的变化简明多了。而更重要的是，不论是怎样的结果，只要姜东润和朴廷桓在一起，就没有什么能令人沮丧的事情。

“廷桓，这里！”

他循声望去。远远看见东润哥在门口朝他招手的那一刻，昏暗的世界蓦地亮起了灯。

“哥！”

他径直扑上去抓住对方的手腕：“你刚刚……”

朴廷桓吸吸鼻子，惊讶地止住了话头：“你抽烟了？”

他东润哥偶尔是会抽烟，但频率极低，几乎没有瘾。前一阵大赛成绩不好时抽得稍微凶一点，被他软硬兼施扔烟盒讲道理，撒娇说讨厌香烟味，外加无条件陪练陪复盘陪研究棋谱找状态，姜东润也就至今再不曾抽过。

这一点他可以百分百保证，毕竟东润哥绝对、绝对不会对他撒谎。

“中盘出去抽了一支。”姜东润抬手帮他整理领口，一如既往地温柔而坦承，说的话让人挑不出岔子：“真的就一支。”他安抚地捏一捏朴廷桓的后颈：“走吧，大家都在等我们去吃饭呢。”

朴廷桓点点头，沉默地揪住姜东润的衣角，另一只手习以为常地挽住对方手臂。姜东润似乎有些反应迟钝，这一串动作让他身体僵硬了一瞬，但他很快贴心地朝朴廷桓的方向靠了靠，并略微卸下肩上的力气，好让彼此的姿势更舒坦些。

这叫朴廷桓略微放了心。东润哥还是那个东润哥，这盘棋对他的心情，应该不至于影响太严重吧。

总归是共同面对，一切都会好的。

这样想着，他渐渐握紧了姜东润的手腕。

 

晚饭后两个人窝在酒店房间里。姜东润趁着他洗澡时烧了壶热水，倒出一杯放在床头，叮嘱他记得等一会儿放温了再喝，然后便自己进了浴室。

朴廷桓试过纸杯壁传来的温度，伴着一墙之隔的淅沥水声打开了手机。野狐上没有找到姜东润下午对罗玄的棋谱，他简略看了其他桌的几局棋，闷闷不乐地研究起Alpha Go的自战棋谱来。

围棋总是能让他很快地沉迷，以至于对身边的动静充耳不闻。姜东润走出浴室时，他宠爱的小师弟盘腿坐在床上，连个枕头也不靠，套着当做睡衣的宽版棉质T恤，边啃手指边摆变化。

笑意不自觉攀上了嘴角，他放轻脚步，走进这幅可爱场景，侧身坐到朴廷桓的身后，双手揽住他的腰，撩开衣服的下摆与肌肤相触碰，目光则越过朴廷桓的肩膀，去看手机屏幕上的棋局。

朴廷桓却扔了手机，不停地往他怀里蹭。睡衣的领口宽大，姜东润的胸口紧贴着朴廷桓蝴蝶骨之间的血肉，前后贴合无间，熨出几分旖旎温度。姜东润把朴廷桓原本拿手机的手包裹在掌心里，挨到他耳边问：

“怎么突然不看了？”

“在等东润哥出来。”

朴廷桓回答，身子在姜东润怀里扭来扭去，表情像一只餍足的大猫。姜东润带着他倒在身后的枕头堆里，靠近了分享一个吻。

这个吻比他一开始以为的浅尝辄止要缠绵得多。姜东润刷了牙，熟悉的薄荷味儿随着津液的交换与舌尖的舔舐，溢满朴廷桓的口腔。在他鼻尖萦绕了好几个小时的，淡淡的、忧伤的烟草味消失了，取而代之的是他们心照不宣的狎昵、抚慰与安心的味道。

“今天你左上的做活，真是漂亮。”姜东润温声说：“我出去的时候你们在打劫，还以为那一块活不了。”

姜东润面对胜负时表现出的淡然平和有时确然叫人害怕，害怕的缘由是看不透他，由此使得对手恐惧，而亲爱之人忐忑。好在他一副好口才，总能说出他人最乐意知道的。但朴廷桓并不担心自己的所见所闻许是姜东润刻意营造的假象这一可能性，因他十分明白自己的与众不同，就像东润哥于他的与众不同一样。

就像现实中有总爱粘着师兄的朴九段，网络上有时不时调戏maker的piaojie。

只要这一个吻，一句话，他就能理解姜东润想要解释的事情。一直以来他都被包容着，他的东润哥则是那个冬日里牵起双手前，总是先默默捂热自己的手，再来暖他的人。

 

“围棋果然是能让我快乐地度过一生的事物。”

朴廷桓把被弃之一旁的手机捞回来，重新打开研究中的棋谱。姜东润搂紧他：“这话你不是早就说过……”

尾音被脸上突如其来的柔软触碰截断。朴廷桓啾了这一下，慢条斯理地接着说：

“而东润哥是能让我在下棋时，不论如何都感到快乐的人。”

姜东润一时无话，只是双臂收得更紧了些。

-FIN-


End file.
